


S T R I D E R

by Spacejoth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave wants his aj, Karkat really loves his boyfriend he does, M/M, Rated for karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejoth/pseuds/Spacejoth
Summary: Dave wakes up, finds a Karkat cuddling up to him, and wants apple juice.





	S T R I D E R

Ah yes, Karkat Vantas, my adorable as fuck boyfriend who likes to cuddle on the couch and watch romcoms. Which is what we did last night but he fell asleep while lying on top of me and I ended up falling asleep too. I woke up pretty late to feel a lump of adorable grumpiness on my stomach and laid there not wanting to get up and wake him.  
I gave up after five minutes and gently picked him up and carried him to the kitchen where I got some aj. He woke up when I gently set him down on the counter.  
“DAVE WHY THE FUCK AM I ON THE COUNTER.”  
“Well, you feel asleep on top of me and I wanted some aj when I woke up, and I didn’t want to wake you up too so I just carried you with me.”  
“YOU DO REALIZE LEAVING ME ON THE COUCH WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH MORE SIMPLE AND WOULDN’T HAVE WOKEN ME THE FUCK UP.”  
“Yeah, but I wanted you to go to the kitchen with me anyways because I didn’t wanna be alone.”  
“DAVE YOUR A GROWN MAN, YOU CAN WALK TO THE FUCKING KITCHEN AND GET SOME FUCKING APPLE JUICE BY YOURSELF.”  
“Oh a grown man huh, so I assume that makes me tall, but y'know what makes me even taller?”  
“DO I EVEN WANT TO FUCKING KNOW?”  
I smiled and picked up Karkat and put him on my shoulders.  
“Now we’re the ultimate StriVan combo, the ultimate tag team, an even better duo than the fucking wonder twins who both sound really gay.”  
“REALLY GAY LIKE YOU?”  
“Haha, yeah, right back at you there Karkles, anyways where should we take our ultimate combo?”  
“HOW ABOUT NOWHERE AND YOU PUT ME DOWN AND WE CAN JUST WATCH ANOTHER MOVIE OR SOMETHING.”  
“Nah, we can be our own movie.”  
“OH LOOK, WE GOT 0 SHIT GIVERS IN THE BOX OFFICE, YOU CAN PUT ME DOWN NOW.”  
“First, you have to tell me you love me.”  
“WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW I DO.”  
“Say it.”  
“NO.”  
“Say it.”  
“FUCK NO.”  
“Say it.”  
“STRIDER PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN.”  
“Just say it.”  
“FINE. I FUCKING LOVE YOU.”  
I grinned and put him on the ground.  
“I love you too Karkles.”  
“CAN WE GO WATCH ANOTHER FUCKING MOVIE NOW OR SOME SHIT.”  
“Yeah, but first, I gotta get my aj.”


End file.
